


Midnight At Dennys

by Grandoverlord



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandoverlord/pseuds/Grandoverlord
Summary: a heart warming tale





	Midnight At Dennys

he nut.

he nut.

he nut.

y does he nut?

because he has no choice.

he nut.

in the end, we all do. 


End file.
